The present disclosure relates to a toner.
In image formation on a recording medium with toner using an image forming apparatus, for example, a toner image formed with the toner is transferred to the recording medium. The transferred toner image is fixed to the recording medium by application of heat and pressure to the toner image for example using a fixing roller. In order to form high-quality images while reducing energy necessary for fixing, the toner is desired to have improved low-temperature fixability to a recording medium. In order to improve low-temperature fixability of the toner, a crystalline polyester resin and a non-crystalline resin are used for example as materials of the toner.